Picking Flowers
by nairiefairie
Summary: scorpius wants Rose as his own,he inlists the most unlikey of Slytherins to help him pick this rare flower, but does she really smell so sweet? R&R finished!
1. Chapter 1

Damn my brain!! I can never finish anything before I start something else. I have too many ideas and thoughts and a high percentage is bull. Anyway this is a new next gen fic. I found this somewhere in the back of my head and was complied to torture you with it, so without any further a due I give thee a new tale….. Picking Flowers.

Chapter one

Roses are Red

Part one

He closed his eyes lying his head back into his pillow, refusing to get up. He could feel the warmth of his blankets stripped of him, as his personal house elf pulled the coverings off him.

He groaned and rolled over, his head pounding from last nights farewell celebrations.

"Master Scorpius, it's time to get up. The Mistress would be very displeased if she knew you weren't up yet. He groaned, kicked out in the direction of the elf. His elf, Doxey, had been at his side since birth, she moved faster then the grumpy teenager.

"Mistress has given Doxey permission to dump water on young Master Malfoy if he doesn't arise."

"I am up." grumbled Scorpius angrily. He hated that. The Mistress, the she-witch of satan more like. She was the woman his father had replaced his mother with, a woman was half his age, only a year older then Scorpius himself. She was a money grabbing whore, but that wasn't something his father, Draco liked to hear. Scorpius own mother was really no better, but at least she was a decent age, a woman of class.

Scorpius walked his way down to the kitchen, careful to make nothing a routine, taking the garden path. The plant life was blooming, flowers of many shades glowing in the early morn.

Scorpius had discovered early on in his life, someone was always following him. His father's idea of protection, Scorpius thought it was a bit over the top. He was seventeen, it wasn't like he was going to get kidnapped.

He sat down at the table cautious not to put his elbows on the table, his Grandma hated that. She was around somewhere, no doubt. Ever since Scorpius's Grandfather died, she had been staying with them. At least that was until either Draco or Scorpius annoyed her, then she disappear for a few days, but then she turn up again. She would be hear to see him off, because she at least realised Scorpius distain for the thing Draco called his wife. Stupid witch, if she thought she'd get a dime of the Malfoy fortune she was wrong. His Grandma had been the only thing stable in his life, the only person who wouldn't ditch him for something, or someone else.

Scorpius sighed looking across at his father, who was glued to his paper. He hated that, being ignored.

"I am going to see Sainty." Draco's eyes shot up.

" No you are not." Growled Draco.

" Try and stop me." Snarled Scorpius.

" Now boys, play nice. Draco let your son say good bye to his friend before he goes to catch the train." Draco grunt a sound that Scorpius took as permission, and took off out the door.

Sainty was under his car. It was a muggle one he was tampering with, why Scorpius couldn't understand, but the contraption had Sainty transfixed.

Sainty was a few years older then Scorpius, and was a well known criminal. Draco hated, Scorpius friend, he said the relationship was dragging the family name through the mud, Scorpius had just snorted responding with an insult about his new mother.

"Hey Score, man you should see what Hel's hooked me up with. The girl's a mini-goddess."

" The girl scares the living… hey Hel." She snorted rolling her eyes as she entered the room.

" Score, you are… there aren't words." She shook her head grinning. " school too huh?" He nodded hissing yes like it was painful. " ditto. Drum, here I come."

" those poor bas…" Scorpius took off running as Hel chased him playfully, cursing him. Laughing he said goodbye to his friends heading off for another painfully long year.

At the train station he was smothered by his Grandma, while his father stood back with the blonde tart, attached to his arm. He glared at Albus and James Potter as they passed, wearing the red Gryffindor robes. Both brothers were on the quidditch team and Scorpius planned to distory them this year.

He pushed his way into a Slytherin comparment. He didn't bother to look who was there, if he had he would of closed the door and kept walking, instead he was sitting with the last people he ever wanted to be stuck with. Morgan Knotts was in his year and by Merlin did he hate her. He had never been so bored in his life, she just kept going and going, on and on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius stared across the room. He was going to have her where it killed him. He had never notice up until now just how beautiful Rose Weasley truly was. And he wanted her for his own. She was everything he was against, a Gryffindor. But her breathing beauty was to hard to ignore. Her red lustrous red curls fell to her waist, her angelic face sat onto top of her curvy body.

He hadn't looked twice at her, until now, he hadn't needed too. It was Morgan Knotts fault, she hadn't been bad mouthing the girl all day, he never would off looked in her direction. Scorpius didn't particular like the Knott girl, he'd rather listen to a sixty's band then put up with her constant whining. He hadn't noticed it their first year but after all these years, going on to another one, he found it painful, like cats nails on a chalk board. She had an argument with the sweet flower, he could help but look at the girl who was game enough to upset someone as lethal as Knotts. The second he had laid eyes on her he wanted her.

That's how it all started, stupid Knotts and her big fat mouth. It was her fault that he now stood in the middle of the great hall being laughed at. Not to mention the milk and cornflakes running out off his hair. He growled storming out off the great hall. Rose wouldn't get away with that nor would she get away from him. He was going to make this fiery red head his, not matter the cost. He just had to figure out how.

_Hey peoples! I know I said I was doing a Regulus story but I had this chapter lying around so I thought (stupidly I might add) start this up to fill time until I start the regulus one, I promise I__'__ll do it, eventually... _

_Any how I would like a review, please?? I want three before I__'__ll write the next chapter. that__'__s right this one only continues if I get reviews because I am doing to many at once too remember what I am up too. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

Roses are Red

Part two

The only person he could think of to help him was the worst. He knew if there was another way, he would of taken, yet still, it was the only option, he could think of.

He hadn't spoken to her for such a long time. It was odd. They had been best friends almost but now, he didn't know. That awkward moment, so long ago, he barely remember was the one thing that, still, somehow held them apart. She should of never been here, and in some ways, she should have been here more then any other.

The Griffindors tortured her, but what the Slytherin's did was much worse. Any normal person would off broken, if they were subjected to the kind of treatment the youngest Potter received.

She was the picture of innocence's right down to the bammi eyes, but inside of her laid the heart of a snake.

As he walked into the girls dorm younger girls squealed slamming door. Honestly, the maturity level here was non-existent. He grabbed the arm of a first year, who looked up at him, petrified.

"Which is Lily's room?" The girl lifted a shaky arm pointing at the door at the end of the hall, before quickly scampering off.

Lily sat on her window seal staring out at the passing mermaid.

"Mason, I told you, I don't care if my cat kills the first years so go bug someone else."

He stared at her frozen to the spot. She had grown up so much lately, it was hard to believe this was the girl he had spent so much of his time with. Her hair had grown longer now, it was passed her shoulder. So different to the short pixie style she wore since her first year. It was black as coal, but he saw the way the light hit it. He could see that red tint to it, only noticeable outside under the sun.

Scorpius's lips twitched into a smirk. " That is nice in all, but I am not Lola."

Lily's head snapped around to glare at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped viciously. He still found the fire in her amusing. Her eyes bore into him intently. They were a deep and dark, just like her mothers.

" I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"I haven't told you yet." He frowned slightly before returning to his usual Malfoy Sneer.

" Funny, I thought the idea was purely enough to decline."

"Look I don't like you and.." She cut him off.

"Trust me when I say the feeling is more then mutral, Malfoy."

He saw something in her that spark, he smiled, not smirked but smiled at her. "It's Scorpius."

She rolled her eyes, shoving passed him.

"Yes, I remember."

_I lied I wrote another chapter anyway. One review, how sad, sniff, sniff. Oh well on the brighter side, ones better then none!! Thank you by the way! (that is if you read this next chapter). Again I ask, if you like it review, because I have one, two, three, four__…__ at least I am writing, so if you want it to continue faster I need mediatisation! HEY! did you see just there, stupid bloody useless spell check keeps changing the words wrong-er then I had them, it was meant to be motivation (darn computer)._

_Look there__'__s the shiny button, so pretty!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Roses are Red 

Part three

Scorpius was beginning to think things were never going to go his way. Rose had been avoiding him. It was strange seeing the red head, turn the corner just so she didn't have to face him. On a slightly happier note, her cheeks would burn red every time she caught sight of him. He was struggling with this new complication. It wasn't like he had never noticed her before, but the sudden realisation that, she would run from his confused him. She had seemed so strong in the hall, but when she was alone things were different, she was different.

He sighed, Rose avoiding him was only one flaw in his master plan, the other of course was her cousin, Lily.

Lily scowled as she walked pass him in the halls. He wondered if talking to her had been a mistake. But still, he had no other real option, did he?

She at least, had some guts but that was partly his fault too, after all if it wasn't for him, she would of never survived that first year. He could still remember the first time he laid eyes on Lily. Sure he, like so many others, stared as for the first time, the name Potter and Slytherin were said together. But that wasn't the first time he really saw her, no the first time was much worse. He had wondered upon the girl, one night, so long ago. He cringed at the memory.

_The dark haired girl laying on the floor, as six older girls stood around her, using hexs to burn off pieces of her long beautiful dark locks. They were laughing cruelly at girl, as she struggled against them. They slammed her back down onto the stone floor. The thud made Scorpius feel sick to the stomach. They looked up, as he approach. He lifted his wand, half of the Griffindors hitting into the wall opposite. The yelled and attempted to retaliate but he flicked up a simple barrier to stop them. Being the cowards they were, the whole bunch, fled up the hall and around the corner. Scorpius moved over to the fallen Slytherin. He was shocked to see that she hadn__'__t cried and he was angry as hell, seeing what they had done to the little first year. Her hair was beyond repair, so short in spots and still long in others. The girl sat up backing herself up against the wall. _

"_Malfoy.__"__ he thought, she was trying to sound fierce, but the pain was leaking through her was to strong for it, to sound anything other then weak. _

_He smirked, realising who he had just saved. It was no other then Albus__'__s little Sister, another Potter. He cringed, she didn__'__t deserve this, no one did. He knew how the Slytherins excluded her, and teased her, but this was beyond low from the Griffindors. _

"_it__'__s Lily right?__"__ He gave her a grim smile. _

_She nodded, looking at him. __"__That bad huh?__"__ He couldn__'__t lie but he was unable to break the little girls heart. He looked away where the Griffindors had fled. She scraped around in her bag finding a mirror. __"__hmm.__"__ She moved it this way and that inspecting the damage. Scorpius was waiting for the water works that hadn__'__t happen. He looked at the little girl sitting in front of staring right up at him. __"__Well?__"__ She glared. __"__Aren__'__t you going to laugh and leave already?__"__ He stared at her in shock. Is that what she thought of him. She saw him as no better then a Griffindor. _

"_You__'__re a Slytherin now, we don__'__t ditch our own.__"_

_She frowned looking at him as he stood up offering her a hand. Cautiously she took it. They began walking back to the common room together when suddenly she piped up. _

"_Hey Malfoy?__"__ he raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. __"__Would you help me cut the rest of my hair.__"__ She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. __"__it was getting to long anyways.__"__ He smirked. This little girl had courage, he liked that. _

"_Sure.__"__ he pushed open the common room door, turning back to her. __"__And it__'__s scorpius, by the way.__"_

After that they had been thick as thieves until as most new friendship do, they grew apart, or rather they were pushed apart. Now there really was nothing left that he could remould. It had been to long to go back the way it was. But if it didn't, he didn't know how he was going to get to the blossoming flower, Rose.

_I can__'__t believe how many reviews I got for my last chapter, wow thanks!! As for the pairing I am not sure yet people, I am writing this as I go, yes some days I think, he should end up with one and other days I want him to end up with the other one, the thing is, I don__'__t know yet, the reviews may sway me. But then again this is me and I might crack a na-na and throwing him off a cliff__…__ or he could go off and marry a muggle, hell his step-mother, the devil could be thrown on the table the mood I am in.(please note, I joke, a lot.) this story may slow down, blame this woman I meet the other day changed my whole perspective on writing entirely, funny that, how one person can alter the way you think. Any hoo, review please! _


	4. Chapter 4

Roses are Red

Part four

It was the day of the match against Griffindor. Scorpius knew they were going to win this year. Albus may have been a good seeker but the rest of the team were questionable. They on the other hand, had Lily. She was the best, he had been angry when she had taken his spot in her third year but once she flew, he got over it just as fast as it had come on. He was now a chaser and he liked it much better. He felt as if he was in more of the action, now. He had to work harder, and with other players, the first few goes their old captain was thinking about making him the beater, that way he could take out his anger on the other team or keeper, so he was way from the other players. The only thing that got Scorpius back on track was Lily, when she had yelled at him. She had been harsh but it had all been true, so he had pulled his act together and now was the best chaser they had ever had. The other two weren't bad, but he was better.

As they walked out onto the field, Scorpius took the opportunity to talk to Lily.

"Good conditions today." He noted.

"I didn't grow up in the last shower. What do you want Malfoy?" She grumbled.

"I want your help, I want your cousin Rose." She snorted.

"Oh yeah? And in what universe do you think that's ever going to happen?"

"Lily." He raised his voice annoyed.

"And what is in it for me huh?" She throw her broom under her, flying around to look at him. He stared at her blankly, she scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The game was going good, well at least for the Slytherins. Scorpius was knocking up the points, while Lily circled over head. He noticed Bell hitting a bludger at the back of her head. He called out to her to turn around. She missed it narrowly, the same couldn't be said for Scorpius. Why he was distracted with the bludger heading Lily's way, he hadn't noticed the one Hugo Weasley pelted at him. He went down hard and fast.

Scorpius opened his eyes, blinking at the offending light.

"Thank Merlin." Cried Jack. He was one of the other chaser. Besides him the rest of the team stood, all looking at him with small smiles.

"Did we win?" He asked.

Lily laughed. "Only you would care, at a time like this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"look down, but keep your last meal in stomach." She said playfully. He looked horrified to see the left side of his stomach was ripped apart, it indeed made him feel queasy at the sight. He looked up at Lily.

"Who won?" She smirked.

"We did."

Jack laughed retelling the tale of the Griffindors being to distracted by his fall to notice Lily, fly across the field in a mad dash. They thought she was going to check on her fallen comrade, that was until she showed off the gold in her hand. They all piled out, Lily was the last stopping for a moment.

"I hope you know what your getting into Malfoy, this is going to cost you, big." She winked, as his face broke into a grin. She was going to help him.

Later that night he got an unexpected visitor. He was shocked to find himself face to face with the stunning red head of his dreams. She was just as stunning up close. Her scent was so soft and florally. Her eyes sparkled even in the dark, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I, I , I just wanted to see if you were ok. I couldn't believe Hugo would do such a rotten dirty thing." He chuckled. He would of done the same, but didn't feel it was the right thing to say to a girl like Rose. She had morals and standards, unlike him.

He watched as her eyes scanned his injury. He smirked, when she looked up at him. She blushed, a beautiful shade of red. "I should be going, I hope you feel better soon." she rushed out of the room, as Scorpius grinned whispering to himself.

"I already do."

_Another bit done, yippy!!! I finally got a Rose second in there, I was struggling how to do it, this scene was original meant for later in the story but I put it here instead, now I am going to end up with a hole__…__ I am going have to think hard now, sighs dramatically, anyhow review please!! This one is harder and longer to write so it__'__s last on my updating list, so if you want more I need a review to remind me ;p_ ps still haven't picked the coupling…


	5. Chapter 5

For VERONICA because she begged and I felt guilty, the shame, sorry!!.

Roses are red

part five

Scorpius mood kept getting better and better, when at the end of his potions class, they were assigned new partners. As was the current trend, trying to gain house unite. Honestly have they learnt nothing the past fifty years?

On the plus side Malfoy was paired with the lovely Rose Weasley. All he had to do was wait until next class and everything would fall into place. Today he was meeting up with her cousin Lily.

He leant against the doorframe watching her scaring a little first year. She turned hearing the chuckle escape his lips.

"Malfoy, glad you could make it. We have things to do." She glared at Lola Mason. The girl cringed under Lily's eyes. "Run along." She motion for Lola to scamper off.

"So Potter, what do you have in mind for me today?"

"Nothing, we're just going to check out your competition. After all your not the only smitten with Rosie posie." Lily words dripped with venom.

"What's crawl up your ass and died?" She glared at him coldly.

"For someone who wants my help, you really aren't going about it the right way. Besides, you'll see soon enough." She snapped the last line making a bee line for the door. She deliberately knocked her elbow hard in his chess. He grumbled, cursing her, as he followed her up the school.

They stayed hidden from sight following Rose. Scorpius felt uncomfortable with this, spying. That was until he saw Phillip Knox trying his luck with the flower. Lily looked mad as hell, Scorpius cringed. Phil had dumped lily to get into Rose's pants. Scorpius didn't know what he was madder about, Phillip trying to make a move on his girl or breaking Lily's heart. He clenched his left fist the other hand wrapped tightly around Lily so she didn't do anything stupid. They watched as Rose flicked her hair and battered her eyelashes at Phillip as he pilled out the cheesiest lines you have ever heard.

"I think I've seen enough." Lily hissed yanking out of Scorpius hand. She tore down the halls back to their common room. It took all of Scorpius's strength to walk away from Phillip and Rose, but right now he knew going up to them would be a huge mistake, besides he had Lily to think of.

Scorpius pushed open Lily's door finding her surrounded by her own hair. She spun around glaring at him. She had hacked it off to just above her shoulders. It was ragged and wild looking, and suited her down to a tee. He smiled grimly, this was one of those unexplainable girl things. On the plus side, he actually liked her hair better when it was shorter.

"Nice do."

"Yeah." A small smiled played on the edge of her lips. "It was getting kind of long anyways."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They sat side by side in potions, Scorpius sneaking a glance sideways every other second. she was so darn georgous. He had never seen a pretty girl. There were others, like Lily who he found slightly attractive but nothing compared to what he felt when he looked at Rose. She blushed, noticing him looking at her. He grinned, as she shyly handed over the liquid. Her hand tremble as his fingers brushed against hers. The jar slipped to the floor spilling all over Scorpius, it burned his thigh. He hopped around madly as the teacher ushered Rose to talking him to the hospital wing. She was ever so sorry, which filled Scorpius heart with a warm fuzzy feeling. She stayed by his side as the nurse attended to his new injuries. That was until Phillip came along to collect Rose for dinner.

Scorpius was mad as hell when Lily arrived.

"What's your problem?" She side flopping onto the white bed next to his.

"The same thing that made you decide your hair was too long." He growled. " How well do you know Phillip?"

Lily grinned postively the most evil grin the earth had ever seen. "It all depends on what you want to know."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is the last of roses are red, we move on to a new bit of the story next chapter, scared? I am.

Review!!! Because if you don't then I'll forget to write anymore, it's not a threat I am just that hopeless, a memory of a goldfish I tell you. Sorry it's been forever but I want to finish two of my others ones and now they're done I promise I'll get back to this one and the other harry story. Thank you again for the reviews and see you next chappie?!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I bet you never saw this chapter happening ;P

Chapter two

Violets are Blue

Scorpius leaned his head back against the cold hard floor. It wasn't as if he could move much with Albus and Hugo pinning him to the ground. They had tackled him like a muggle would, imbeciles. It had been a while since he had been subjected to this kind of treatment. The last noteable time was back when James Potter was in school and had lost on the pitch. he hadn't been expecting this kind of attention from Albus. Or some strange reason Scorpius thought the middle child was above that, but perhaps he had made a fatal error in judgement. it was the glasses, put him off the scent, made him seem like his father to much. As it turned out he had more of his mother in him, then one could guess.

"I don't know what you are playing at with my sister, but touch her and I'll break your neck." Albus threatened. Griffindor's always so noble, and idiotic. Malfoy glared coldly up at the pair of them.

"Yeah." Agreed Hugo, just as inadequate as his father in these situations.

" Or what? You two morons will jump on me again?" Malfoy sneered shoving them, with all his remaining force. He managed to throw Albus off and Hugo unsure how to handle things, jumped up standing next to his cousin. The boy was unstoppable on the pitch but when anything none sport related came up Hugo seemed to panic.

"Your darling sister can make up her own mind." Scorpius jumped to his feet. He couldn't be seen like this, he wouldn't be spoken down to by no one, certainly not a Potter. "I thought that was obvious when she chose to become a Slytherin." And just like that you could see the anger snap into Albus's green eyes.

"One finger, Malfoy." Albus warned between clenched jaws. Scorpius smirked, in a way only a Malfoy could manage.

"Don't worry it's not you, who should be worried about your sister." He looked pointedly at Hugo. He turned sharply heading around the corner, unable to contain the grin spreading across his pale face.

He sat and watched Lily from across the room. She was falling apart. Her cruel talent was swaying, with the first years, and Scorpius was worried. Lily was none of his concern really but somehow he felt involved and partly obligated to helping her ruin Phillip Knox. It also helped to think that helping Lily with her ex problem would eliminate his sole competition. The only problem was Lily. She was meant to help him but she could barely help herself. He had been relying on her to pull through for him, but now he wasn't so sure. It started with the haircut, Scorpius thought that when she shed her hair, she would shed all her emotions for this guy, but girls were odd creatures.

Instead she had grown, somewhat hostile towards him over the past week or so. It was if male kind was now all going to pay for Knox's mistake. Scorpius didn't like it, she was cool, calm, collected, horrible and mean but she had an art to it, that he had to admire. The problem lay in the fact he was now also included in the category of mince meat. he had to find a way to fix things and get the world back on track, but the real question remained, how?

_That__'__s right it__'__s no longer roses are red, it__'__s violets are blue so can you guess what section could possible follow this one? Hee hee I wonder, but for now I will continue on the violets are blue. Has anyone picked up my cleverly crafted chapter sections?__…__. Ignore me__…__I would__…__. But not this last line you need to listen very clearly now.. REVEIW!! Please?! If you don__'__t I__'__ll crack a sad and finish off the other Harry story first. And that is indeed a threat ;P. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter two

Violets are blue part two

Scorpius sat next to Rose in class, anger burning down the back of his throat. The rumours were going around were enough, but he didn't need it thrown in his face as he walked in class. Phillip had his tongue down Rose's throat. Malfoy would of ripped him in half if not for Albus's fingers inclosing tightly around his wrist. Scorpius turned to look at the Griffindor with fury.

"If you try anything with either girl, I will murder you Malfoy." Behind the glass, Albus's eyes told the truth behind the threat.

Scorpius smirked. "Willing to stoop to my level Potter?"

He chuckled walking away to take his seat next to Rose, ignoring the scene offending his vision. He could feel his stomach drop and churn, but he refused to look across. He wasn't going to wreak things by being stupid. Slytherin's were sly and underhand. He would wait and steal his girl back and destroy this abomination that dare to touch his flower. He clenched his fist under the table, counting the seconds left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the game against Ravenclaw and things had not improved. Things for Malfoy seemed to only go down hill further. His life was going up in flames, his ship was sinking and all he could do is watch it fade and collapse in his hands.

Lily leaned against his locker door, her eyes lost in thought. He shook her shoulders gently. Puzzled she looked around until her eyes feel onto him. She glared at him coldly, some of her old self pouring out of her gaze.

"Time to go. Games starting."

The golden boy was in Ravenclaw, he was the keeper. As the game began it was war. Each throw at the goals were blocked. Phillip wore this look of triumph that made Scorpius want to hit him more then ever before. Jack, Scorpius team mate did him the favour, throwing one of the beaters bats at him after blocking the hundredth shot. Out rage was yelled through out the stadium and the whistle was sounded. Malfoy, patted Jack on the back with a satisfied smile, seeing the blood pour out of Knox's nose. Jack was penalized and the game resumed. Both teams stepped up, each playing more reckless and dangerous. It came down to the seekers Lily taking the snitch and winning them their game. Cheers and yells were chorused around the field. Not all of them good either. As they landed they stumbled through the crowd into the locker room. Lily grabbed Scorpius around the neck slamming him against the metal doors.

"What the hell was that?" She snarled.

Scorpius glared at her angrily, snapping the first thing that came to his mind.

"Just because you are still in love with him doesn't mean the rest of us feel so inclined." She slapped him hard around the face.

"Just because he is Rose's boyfriend, doesn't mean you have the right to be a jerk." She hissed before storming out, leaving him confused and angry as hell, with a throbbing red print on his left cheek.

An. Oh that was a bit dramatic and harsh, how am gonna rectify that? Darn it, is it to late to just write everything worked out the way you wanted and they all lived happily ever after? Yes? Darn. Ok I will get back to you with a new chapter soon as I can, please review!!! I need them to live!! Press the button!(ps did anyone get the chapters naming cleaverly crafted? no? sighs, i'll tell you next chapter if no one guesses, it's so easy) you got this early because this one and last one were really short, feel special, and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter two _

_Violets are blue (part three) _

"_Lil.__"__ Scorpius banged on the door. __"__Look I am sorry ok.__"__ He cringed as the words slipped through his lips. If his father knew, he, a Malfoy was saying sorry to a Potter, god he didn__'__t want to think about that right now. _

"_Go drown yourself in the lake Malfoy.__"__ She yelled. _

"_Lily, open the door.__"__ He begged. _

"_NO.__"_

_He punched the door, shaking the handle trying to break in. __"__Open the door.__"__ He growled. _

_There was no response from the other side, he kicked the door in anger, dropping to the ground, leaning his head against the door banging his head on the wood. He cursed himself, what was he meant to do now? There was no way he could see to fix this. He growled angrily, this was Phillip__'__s fault, all of it. He stormed out of the common room hell bent on revenge. _

_He stalked his way up the halls, until suddenly he was yanked into a dark hidden passageway. Albus__'__s hand was around his throat. _

"_What the hell did you say to my sister.__"_

"_None of your business Potter.__"__ He hissed, struggling to breath. _

"_Lair.__"__ He growled. He let go of Scorpius neck, but still had him pinned against the wall. _

"_I am giving you one chance Malfoy, tell me or I__'__ll break that angelic nose of yours.__"_

_Much to both the boys surprise, Scorpius did tell Albus everything. _

"_Huh.__"__ Albus said leaning back against the other wall looking at Scorpius warily. __"__this works out well, we heard he was cheating with Emily something or rather, you know, she__'__s in potions with us.__"__ Scorpius nodded. That girl was hard not to miss, when her top was so low cut. Albus swapped back to his shock. __"__ I can__'__t believe it, she__'__s my family.__"__ He groaned looking at Scorpius. __"__You__'__ve got it bad don__'__t you.__"_

_Scorpius scowled, nodding. __"__There__'__s no need to rub it in.__"_

"_So are we going to prank Phillip now or not.__"_

_Ok guys I am determined to finish this one off now, who am I kidding I wrote the end today but i won't put up the last of the chapters unless I get three reviews (greedy I know :P). Yes I__'__ve got a new idea for the next story but I want this done with first. sorry it__'__s short but I am updating more often then usual. _

_My poor other story is getting a bit neglected __…__. Anyway guess what next chapter is going to be?? _


	9. Chapter 9

for rita my muse!! , and yes it's short, but i wrote this purely off caffine, i am amazed it made it here at all.....

_Chapter three _

_Honey is Sweet_

_The last person Scorpius ever thought would help be helping him was Albus. What was it with Potter__'__s and their need to be helpful? Was it some strange genetic trait, he have to think about that later, right now he was standing in the Griffindor common room, scared as hell. _

"_This is Lucy, that one is Molly.__"__ He pointed too, two red heads. __"__You know Hugo already, and Louis will meet us down stairs. So does everyone know what they are meant to do?__"__ they all nodded. Scorpius had never seen anything as strange as this family planned their attack. He thought Lily could be trouble but apparently she had learnt from the best. They marched down to the great hall where Louis fell into step with Scorpius. _

"_Welcome my Slytherin brother.__"__ Louis grinned, flicking his silvery blond hair out of his eyes. __"__this is going to be great, I always thought, this would happen.__"_

"_What would happen?__"__ Scorpius frowned. _

"_Well ok not me, Lysander is a bit of a seerer you see. He said you__'__d join the family one day.__"__ Malfoy raised his eyebrows take a step forward to stand next to Albus, that kid was weird and to pretty to be human. _

_Scorpius scowled as he noticed Molly handing over money to Louis. _

"_Cheat.__"__ She muttered. Great they were all going to gang up on him after this. _

_Scorpius sat down at the slytherin table waiting and watching. He had seen many Potter/ weasley pranks over the years but he had never been apart of them. It was making him anxious. _

_Lucy and Molly went over to Rose pulling her away to do something girly. They had explained in great detail on what they had planned to get her away from her boyfriend, and each item up was disturbing, nail polish, make up, boys__…__and girl issues. But when they got her away they would tell her what her boyfriend had been up to. So away went Rose leaving their target wide open. _

_Albus went in first started talking to Phillip. Next came in Louis and Hugo who bumped into him planting the weasley__'__s contraption on him. Scorpius was disappointed when they wouldn__'__t agree to anything painful, only embarrassing, pity it could have been interesting. Scorpius glanced down at Lily who was glaring at her dinner, but sensing his eyes on she turn her face to meet his. He flicked his head over making her look at her ex-boyfriend. He was swelling up, his face breaking out in acne. His nose had grown to a point that would make Pinocchio proud. His skin turned blue and his teeth were sticking out like bugs bunny__'__s. Scorpius wonder over to Albus laughing. Phillip turn to Scorpius who was laughing at him. Albus throw his arm around Scorpius shoulder. _

"_That__'__s what you get for messing with my family.__"__ Albus grinned at Phillip. __"__By the way, Rosie says it over, as does Tiffany but I think Emily might be still keen.__"_

_Scorpius smirked. __"__Not with those teeth.__"_

_Phillip sprinted out of the hall, Scorpius suspected he would have been might red if his skin wasn__'__t it new colour. The room roared with laughter when they saw shaved across the back of his head: courtesy of SM and AP. _

_An. For once it__'__s not a part, this is the whole chapter, so next time will be the finale. Dear me how sad, that went faster then I thought. Any guesses what the next chapter will be? Anyone? If you can__'__t figure it out then I worry about your mental state__…__. Not to mention mine, if you don__'__t review!! ;P _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter four _

_But not as sweet as you _

_Scorpius and Albus wonder out into the hall still laughing about Phillips classic face, when suddenly Rose through her arms around Scorpius__'__s neck. _

"_Thank-you.__"__ She mumbled, still teary eyed. __"__Your so sweet.__"__ She blushed a stunning shade of red. __"__Look Malfoy, it was extremely sweet of you.__"__ He could feel the but coming on. _

"_But,__"__ are there it was, the rejection. __"__Your just not my type. I mean your just..__"__ She looked so guilty. He grinned as Lily stepped through the door. _

"_Don__'__t worry Rose, your not my type either. Your pretty in all but your to sane, and nice. He grinned, I like my girls a bit more Slytherin.__"__ He ran over to Lily, then stopped remembering she was still mad at him. _

"_Lily I am really sorry I was a jerk, can you forgive me?__"_

"_No.__"__ Scorpius smirked seeing the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _

"_But you love me right?__"__ She blushed lightly at his words. _

"_Maybe.__"__ He grinned. _

"_Oh for gods sake will you two just kiss already.__"__ Grumbled Albus. __"__ this display is sickening.__"__ Scorpius raised his eyebrow and lily rolled her eyes before they walked off down the hall hand in hand. _

"_no fair.__"__ Cried Molly, who popped up out of no where. __"__you scared them off.__"__ She complained to Albus. _

"_Thank merlin James wasn__'__t here to see this.__"_

_Scorpius and lily laughed as left. As they turned the corner, Scorpius pulled Lily around and kissed her. _

_Three months later_

_Score took lily__'__s hand in his nervous about taking her with him to see Hel and Sainty, after all she was Potter__'__s daughter. The chief of the Aurors. _

_Lily walk slightly behind him as they entered the dunge car shed. Sainty was on his back under the car, while Hel had laid out along the work bench flicking through a magazine, bored stupid. _

"_Hey Score. Who__'__s the chick?__"__ She asked casually as Sainty climbed out from beneath his vehicle. _

"_this is Lily. This is Hel and under the grease is Sainty.__"__ Score teased. _

"_What kind of name is Lily? A flower, who would name a kid after something that just looks pretty for awhile then dies.__"_

"_please, it__'__s still better then Hel.__"__ snapped lily. _

"_Lily.__"__ Score pleaded a warning. Hel may look tiny but she wasn__'__t to be messed with. _

_Hel smirked. __"__ah to have the misfortune of a parent dumb enough to call you something as gross as Lily or Helga.__"__ She cringed then smiled brightly. __"__I like her score, she__'__s got some guts.__"_

" _she would have being the laws daughter.__"__ Scowled Sainty. _

" _wait what?__"_

" _she__'__s clear. Trust me, Hel, Sainty, she__'__s not daddy__'__s little girl.__"_

" _are you people going to continue talking about me like I am not here, cause if you are I__'__ll find somewhere else to be.__"_

" _get lost then.__"__ Snarled Sainty. Lily turned to storm off but Score still had her hand yanking her back to his side. _

"_Sainty, your gonna be civil, she__'__s my girl, so deal with it.__"__ Growled Score. Sainty looked shitty but shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Whatever Score, are you pair gonna stand there all day or are you getting in?__"__ he cocked his head towards the car before climbing behind the wheel. Hel skipped around, taking the front passenger seat. _

_Score opened the door and looked at Lily encouraging her to get in, she frowned getting in and Score followed her. _

"_I suggest the seatbelt doll face.__"__ Sainty grinned. Scorpius grinned at the nickname. She had past the test in Sainty__'__s books and everyone else, including his father. Scorpius however was still disliked by James but Albus promised he__'__d come round eventually so for now they were happy and very much in love. _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_My god I should never do romance, sorry, seriously sorry. I hope you are all happy with the ending I know the three months later bit wasn__'__t needed but I wrote that at the start but it wasn__'__t fitting and I couldn__'__t delete it cause I loved Hel and Sainty, so if you don__'__t like pretend it wasn__'__t there ok?! _

_if no one picked up the chapter cleaverly crafted names, it was violet are blue- cause i made my characters blue, get it, honey is sweet- sweet sweet revenge, but not as sweet as you- ....well duh  
_

_Ok thank you to my reviews and readers!! Times ten, goes to Rita the best Charlie writer ever (even if you mock me you still get a mention aren__'__t I nice! ;P ), veronica (if you hadn__'__t written about this story in my other ones review I probably would of never finished, so thanks.) tommy, RC1(you better get cracking on yours girly) and everyone else i am to lazy to add or can't remeber how to spell... thank you loads!! _


End file.
